Twins in love with a sprinkle of Haruhi
by MaleXmale Goddess101
Summary: The twins fall in love, Haruhi falls in love. What are the simmerlarities of their relationships? A quite short story but worth a read. Yoai and twinest and lemon sorry -
1. Stomach ache saver

I own nothing, nope sadly enough BUT please enjoy it all the same ^-^ Well no spelling mistake spotters please and comment, If I get FIVE I shall carry on

My pairing in this is Hikaru/Kaoru and Hikaru/Haruhi and Kaoru/Haruhi…But mostly the twins with each other. Yoai, Twinest and MAYBE a bit of lemon.

Nothing like a happy Sunday, peace, quiet and…the sound of your twins' soft breathing. It wasn't Hikaru's fault he was easily amused, his twins echoing mumbling just seemed to intrigue him.

'Nn, Hika…ru' he mumbled in his sleep making his older brothers eyes widen softly. His brown orbs searched the identical features in a heated gaze as he hovered his face over Kaoru while happily breathing on his collar bone.

'Nn, no Hikaru' his twin whimpered under his twins body shuffling in his dream, that was enough for poor Hikaru. He licked the side of his neck making his twin jump awake in a panic.

'Hika…what was that for' Kaoru mumbled wiping the trail of wetness from his skin as a scarlet blush crept across his cheeks.

'Sorry I didn't know how else to wake you…you sleep like a little kid or even an adult who had a PRETTY rough night' he teased patting his spiky hair softly.

The youngest twin pouted childishly and rubbed his sleep filled eyes with the back of his hand and stifled a yawn.

'You DO Hikaru…you always wake me up on a school morning' he mumbled sweetly pulling his brother to his side by his shoulders.

Hikaru of course had no objections to this but it seemed Kaoru was a bit distant so Hikaru decided to get straight to the bottom of it!

'What's wrong now Kao?' he asked softly placing his forehead to his closing his eyes for a moment.

'Nothing I just have a stomach ache that's all' he said with a pain filled smile. Hikaru just shook his head thoughtfully and smiled.

'I'll take the pain away my dear Kaoru' he smiled seductively and rolled his brother over so they were propped up on the headboard and facing each other with large hopeful eyes.

'Go ahead Hikaru…you'll die if you don't' Kaoru grinned mischievously before his brothers lips collided with his own earning a whimper from both of them. Hikaru grinned from within the soft lips that rejected him entering.

'Don't be stubborn little brother!' he smiled licking Kaoru's lips softly.

'Hikaru…not fair I want to make YOU happy' he cried while Hikaru was about to protest he poked the tip of his plump tongue into the oldest mouth making him moan in anticipation.

'lets see who's the best kisser out of us two' he grinned wriggling a bit more into him to explore the wonders of someone's mouth. This, unlike his brother was his first time 'tongue' kissing but he had taken everything his brother did and did it himself so he was a pro.

'God Kaoru…your good' Hikaru moaned running his hands through Kaoru's hair making a small noise Kaoru stroked his tongue across the tips of Hika's pearly teeth. He sucked on his twins battling tongue and immediately won the 'war'

He pulled away and grinned triumphantly

'I am the REAL male in our relationship' he teased and lay down next to Hikaru on the bed.

'Hey Hika?'

'Huh?'

'My tummy's better now, your love makes me feel ten times better' was all Kaoru could manage to say before falling to sleep!


	2. swimming together

I own nothing, nope sadly enough BUT please enjoy it all the same ^-^ Well no spelling mistake spotters please and comment, If I get FIVE I shall carry on

My pairing in this is Hikaru/Kaoru and Hikaru/Haruhi and Kaoru/Haruhi…But mostly the twins with each other. Yoai, Twinest and MAYBE a bit of lemon.

Feel sorry for me please, I'm writing this in a brown out so it's PITCH brown waa, so sorry.

'God Kaoru…your good' Hikaru moaned running his hands through Kaoru's hair making a small noise Kaoru stroked his tongue across the tips of Hika's pearly teeth. He sucked on his twins battling tongue and immediately won the 'war'

He pulled away and grinned triumphantly

'I am the REAL male in our relationship' he teased and lay down next to Hikaru on the bed.

'Hey Hika?'

'Huh?'

'My tummy's better now, your love makes me feel ten times better' was all Kaoru could manage to say before falling to sleep!

An alarm rang out in the Hitachiin son's bedroom and Koaru lay on his side, gently tapping the clock to turn it off.

'Koaru turn it off please' his brother mumbled flinging his arm around his brothers' waist.

'I have…I have' Koaru mumbled floating his hand into his brothers' hair. He smiled as he nudged his head under Hikaru's chin letting out a peaceful sigh.

'Earlier was really fun, but next time be a bit less War filled…You DID catch me off guard dear' Hikaru smiled kissing his twins' neck a soft moan escaped his lips once more.

'No more Hika!' Koaru cried softly pushing away.

'Please Kao…We need to make today go faster then when we go back to school…we can play with Haru-Chan' he smiled licking his lips teasingly. He didn't mind all too much about his brothers' eagerness…it had taken them THIS long to realise that what they were doing was not just their normal act. It was getting late; they had been asleep for almost half of the day! Hikaru was laid on top of the covers on the bed, his legs dangled over the foot of the bed and his bed lay under the pillow which Kaoru had thrown on him to get away from his grip. With a sweet chuckle and his eyes closed Hikaru made sure he could hear everything. Koaru on the other hand ran out of the door without even trying to be quiet and ran down the hall and dove into their indoor swimming pool! Hikaru following close by.

'Kaoru come back!' Hikaru called after him falling with a splash into the pool, the blue, white and red tiles lay on the ground around the pool. They laughed out loud as they swam from side to side, dodging each other as they swam around wildly laughing as they bobbed in the water sopping wet.

'Hikaru…lets go get changed then go on a walk' Kaoru suggested dragging his lover out of the pool and to their room.

Hikaru watched from the shadows as Kaoru got changed grinning every now and then as his twin became naked without suspecting anything.

'Hikaru…if you carry on with that I might hurry up to get changed' Kaoru teased waving his jeans in front of him. Hikaru scrambled over to him, they were both only in boxers and Hikaru was wearing a unbuttoned shirt.

He scrambled around as he pulled the shirt over his brothers head kissing each part of his face that came into view.

He started on the jeans, tugging them up his waist and over his growing member. As Hikaru finished dressing not only his brother but himself they walked outside.

Hikaru stopped in front of Kaoru and looked at him with wondrous eyes.

'Where are we going?' he asked placing his arm around the other twins shoulders.

'To Haruhi's house of course' his eyes twinkled mischievously and they walked down the road together.


	3. walking home then TO THE BEDROOM

I own nothing, nope sadly enough BUT please enjoy it all the same ^-^ Well no spelling mistake spotters please and comment, If I get FIVE I shall carry on

My pairing in this is Hikaru/Kaoru and Hikaru/Haruhi and Kaoru/Haruhi…But mostly the twins with each other. Yoai, Twinest and MAYBE a bit of lemon.

'Hikaru…if you carry on with that I might hurry up to get changed' Kaoru teased waving his jeans in front of him. Hikaru scrambled over to him, they were both only in boxers and Hikaru was wearing an unbuttoned shirt.

He scrambled around as he pulled the shirt over his brothers head kissing each part of his face that came into view.

He started on the jeans, tugging them up his waist and over his growing member. As Hikaru finished dressing not only his brother but himself they walked outside.

Hikaru stopped in front of Kaoru and looked at him with wondrous eyes.

'Where are we going?' he asked placing his arm around the other twins' shoulders.

'To Haruhi's house of course' his eyes twinkled mischievously and they walked down the road together.

They both grinned, knowing full well of Haruhi's reaction only made them even more excited to see her. It made them laugh to each other as they retold their 'fake' kisses back at the host club. They DID sort of like to mislead the girls even if it didn't start that way. They got to Haruhi's house within ten minuets and knocked on the door, seeing her terrified face as she opened the door they let out giggling squeaks.

'Haru-Chan we wanted to know if we could spend a bit of time with you…we're alone today' they frowned putting on their best cutest faces. Haruhi hid a faint blush and nodded softly…she didn't want to push them away, they meant so much to her even if all they wanted WAS each other.

'Sure come in' She smiled and let them in they walked and took off their shoes, whispering light insults about her 'living conditions' She groaned silently and poked her head around the door frame.

'Would you like any tea?' she asked hearing the kettle whistle in warning.

'Yes please Haru-Chan' they grinned at her together and nodded in sync.

She went back into the kitchen and made three cups of 'commoners' coffee while the twins talked quietly.

'She actually LET us in, maybe she's ill or just in a good mood' Hikaru pondered ruffling his hair with a sigh.

'Sorry it took so long' Haruhi smiled handing out the drinks. They just grinned at her and drank the steaming tea but every now and then they would stare at her from the corner of their eyes then…as soon as she looked at them they would stare into their cups like there was a waterskiing fly in it or something like that.

'Umm, Hikaru…Koaru, are you two ok?' she asked softly taking a sip. They just nodded their heads but hid grins at each other. The morning birds chirped happily outside of the window, Haruhi was just sitting in silence…the uneasy feeling hung around the room like a fly on a web.

After a couple of hours of talking about everything and northing the twins stood up and bowed to her.

'Well…we'll see you at school Haru-Chan!' they smiled and walked out of the door together with huge grins on their faces.

'That was fun Hika' Kaoru smiled softly and nodded his head in approval at his plan.

'Yeh she seemed in a decent mood…Kao' he smiled using both pet names with a mischievous edge in their voices. When they got home the silence seemed assuring that no one was in.

'TO THE BEDROOMM!!!!' They yelled together while racing up the staircase.!!

_**Authors note-So here's yet another chapter…Tell me what you think please…also please give me a few idea's of what can happen upstairs since I can have them doing anything…I was planning a fashion show but now I want a better idea ^-^ xx**_


	4. White liquid of love

I own nothing, nope sadly enough BUT please enjoy it all the same ^-^ Well no spelling mistake spotters please and comment, If I get FIVE I shall carry on

My pairing in this is Hikaru/Kaoru and Hikaru/Haruhi and Kaoru/Haruhi…But mostly the twins with each other. Yoai, Twinest and MAYBE a bit of lemon.

Sorry if this is crap but this is my first Lemon so please be nice.

**LEMON WARNING!!!LEMON WARNING!!! This is THE episode where it all comes to place ^-^**

'That was fun Hika' Kaoru smiled softly and nodded his head in approval at his plan.

'Yeh she seemed in a decent mood…Kao' he smiled using both pet names with a mischievous edge in their voices. When they got home the silence seemed assuring that no one was in.

'TO THE BEDROOMM!!!!' They yelled together while racing up the staircase!

Koaru pounced on Hikaru before they could even get to the room! He had his older twin pinned up against the wall, his tongue instantly penetrating into the soft lips of Hikaru's.

'Let's…ng…go' He mumbled into his twins mouth as they slowly made their way for their bedroom door. Hikaru reached behind him while he fondled the door knob and they both fell through the doorway and onto each other on the floor.

'This is new…but it'll do for now' Koaru grinned down at Hikaru who was now whimpering from the loss of contact.

'Koaru come on…PLEASE' Hikaru pleaded softly, shutting the door with his foot and somehow locking it. Koaru pushed himself onto his feet as he tumbled around the room obviously looking for something. Hikaru watched carefully as his 'leader' shut the curtains and strode over to his bedside table, hunching over so as not to let the bewildered Hika see what he was stashing in his back jeans pocket. It was obviously a small tube or can of something; Koaru was always the efficient one when in this case he was only being like this so he didn't have to worry about ANYTHING.

He moved back towards his brother and hooked an arm around his waist, dragging them both closer and closer to the satin sheeted bed.

'This is our last level, my beautiful lover…it's just you, me and the bed' Koaru smiled softly while he tugged at his twins' shirt. It didn't take them long before both being topless. Hikaru was now on top and grinding his hips across his brothers' hardening arousal making them both groan like hungry animals.

'Ah Hikaru…stop it, I'm the top in us two' Koaru protested before nibbling his twins' soft neck.

Koaru started edging their trousers off of their body's but at how slow things were going Hikaru peeled them off and started at the naked sight in front of him.

'Hika…don't stare' Koaru blushed crimson before moving his hands to the back of Hikaru's neck. With just a tap of a button, sex on fire by kings of Leon was pumping round the room.

Koaru wasted no time in sucking him brothers' lips, instantly earning entrance while he grinned against his twins lips.

'Mission accomplished' he grinned poking his tongue further into the others mouth.

'I…need…you…now' Hikaru pleaded and groaned at the same time, his erection stiffening even more (if possible!) Koaru shook his head in disbelief as he hung over the side of the bed and grabbed the tube out of his back pocket.

'So that's what that was…where did you get it, better still how did you get it in here?' Hikaru gasped staring at the white tube before his very eyes.

'I borrowed it from mum and dad's room…since mum and dad wont be home for another week…I thought we ought to make use of their absence' He grinned as wide as possible as he rubbed it onto his length and around his twins entrance. Hikaru shuddered at the much needed contact.

Koa flipped Hika onto his side so he could get him from behind and still be able to reach around his front.

With a soft thrust Koaru was inside of his moaning twin, the feeling of being inside of his other half made his veins pulse and hand roam around his cock, sliding his lube coated hand up and down it while he moaned in pure pleasure along with the other. The headboard to the bed banged up against the wall causing several screws to fall out of the base the held the light onto the wall.

Hikaru reached around his back and started to pump with brother, feeling the flesh in his hand to pulse.

'Kao…I'm…gonna..c' he didn't finish as he shook and came into his brothers hand, the white liquid dribbled onto the sheet as Koaru also came, with the feeling of his brothers walls, tight around his warm seed filled the identical boy and they collapsed into each other, softly pulling out of one another, and their grips.

'Well done…we ought to try it again soon' Hikaru grinned and panted.

'Yeh…but how about in the shower?' Koaru grinned and they both fell asleep without cleaning up!


	5. Love in the bathroom

I own nothing, nope sadly enough BUT please enjoy it all the same ^-^ Well no spelling mistake spotters please and comment, If I get FIVE I shall carry on

My pairing in this is Hikaru/Kaoru and Hikaru/Haruhi and Kaoru/Haruhi…But mostly the twins with each other. Yoai, Twinest and MAYBE a bit of lemon.

Sorry if this is crap but this is my first Lemon so please be nice.

**LEMON WARNING!!!LEMON WARNING!!! **

'Kao…I'm…gonna…c' he didn't finish as he shook and came into his brothers hand, the white liquid dribbled onto the sheet as Koaru also came, with the feeling of his brothers walls, tight around his warm seed filled the identical boy and they collapsed into each other, softly pulling out of one another, and their grips.

'Well done…we ought to try it again soon' Hikaru grinned and panted.

'Yeh…but how about in the shower?' Koaru grinned and they both fell asleep without cleaning up!

Hikaru was first to wake up, six o'clock and the moon was still descending in the sky.

He watched his younger brother sleep in silence, the soft mumbling in his sleep made Hikaru feel weak everywhere but his groin, which felt like last night was playing with him again.

'Hika…ru. Ng stop it' his brother moaned innocently. Not even knowing his brother watching over him, nor knowing what he did to Hikaru's body.

'Koaru…shower time' Hikaru said seductively into his brothers' ear.

'That was my idea' Koaru said softly and opened one eye. He could see Hikaru grin mischievously before helping him to his unsteady feet.

'Come on, Come on PLEASE!' Hikaru pleaded and pulled the still sleepy Koaru to the shower room.

'Hika…I was only joking last night' Koaru pouted yet he didn't even try to get out of his twins' grasp.

'Come on Koa-Kun…you no you want to TRY it' he grinned seeing the youngest face flush at the –Kun part of the tease.

After he blinked he noticed Hikaru had already gotten him into the shower room and had (somehow) locked the door.

'Hey Hikaru…I love you' Koaru said dreamily as he turned around to pin the oldest of the two to the cold wall. He could hear them both gasp as he rubbed against his brothers' crotch.

'Koa!' Hikaru breathed heavily as he did the same as his lover/twin.

'This, my dear brother is not 'Incest' this…my DEAR Hikaru is our own 'Twinest' He smiled and pulled himself into a persuasive kiss. He made sure he didn't get carried away though, only a simple peck for now. Just to keep his lover burning long enough to retrieve the Lube from the medicine cabinet.

'How do you know where all them are?' Hikaru asked while tugging at Koaru's top to get his attention.

'I saw dad put the stash in most of the cabinets we don't go in. He doesn't know we know so let's keep this our secret' He replied a bit shy. Hikaru nodded and leaned towards his brother, kissing his tenderly.

'Hikaru…you just ruined my plan' Koaru stated softly and bit his twins lip softly earning a low groan into his mouth.

' you love me too much to resist me' Hikaru said slyly and cupped his brothers butt cheek in his hand and gave it a loving squeeze.

Gasping for breath his brother replied with 'You watched mum and dad didn't you? Nice way of getting inspiration I must say'

Koaru knew he was the REAL male in the relationship so decided to take matters into his own hands. He leaned backwards and turned the bath on, watching the steam rise into his eyes.

'B…but the running water will muffle your sounds Koa' Hikaru whispered seductively but just got a nibble on his neck instead.

'I have it on for a reason' his brother reasoned with him and traced his tongue down the side of Hika's neck, down his collar bone and onto his (now) shirtless top half.

'Bully…you bully me…no more goody goody nice Hika' the oldest groaned sounding more tired than stern.

Together they pulled each others trousers and boxers down and stood naked in front of each other. Their eyes roamed each others identical bodies.

'ooh, Hikaru…your already as hard as stone by the looks of it…and already wasting some of the white liquid you promised me' Koaru smiled calmly as he knelt on the ground while pushing his brother onto a stool that was now in the centre of the room. He put his mouth over the tip of the erect member and licked it lightly, feeling it pulse in his mouth.

'Koaru…please' Hikaru mumbled throwing his head back in ecstasy as he felt himself ALREADY almost reach his limit. He knew his brother would save him from this load before starting on the 'main course' so he happily watched as his lover took his whole cock into his mouth. He sucked and bobbed his head as he watched Hikaru squirm under his lips.

_Why do I force this upon us? Why do we do this terrible act?_

He let the moment of uncertainty pass as his brother came into his mouth. He didn't leave a single drop as he slurped up the salty goodness.

'Round two' He grinned and pulled Hikaru into his arms, snaking himself around him.

'Be nice to me…I'm still recovering' Hikaru panted, still shaking the effects the orgasm gave him.

With a coat on Lube on his member he gently thrust into his brother, cause him to squeak softly.

'You ok?' Koaru asked worriedly and Hikaru nodded happily.

'Jeez it's not my first time or anything' Hikaru teased and thrust his hips against Koaru's so they both moaned.

'you SURE you wanna do it in the bath?' Koaru asked softly as if expecting his brother to say no.


	6. Our dirty little secret

I own nothing, nope sadly enough BUT please enjoy it all the same ^-^ Well no spelling mistake spotters please and comment, If I get FIVE I shall carry on

My pairing in this is Hikaru/Kaoru and Hikaru/Haruhi and Kaoru/Haruhi…But mostly the twins with each other. Yoai, Twinest and MAYBE a bit of lemon.

**LEMON WARNING!!!LEMON WARNING!!! **

'Well done…we ought to try it again soon' Hikaru grinned and panted.

'Yeh…but how about in the shower?' Koaru grinned and they both fell asleep without cleaning up!

'Round two' He grinned and pulled Hikaru into his arms, snaking himself around him.

'Be nice to me…I'm still recovering' Hikaru panted, still shaking the effects the orgasm gave him.

With a coat on Lube on his member he gently thrust into his brother, cause him to squeak softly.

'You ok?' Koaru asked worriedly and Hikaru nodded happily.

'Jeez it's not my first time or anything' Hikaru teased and thrust his hips against Koaru's so they both moaned.

'you SURE you wanna' do it in the bath?' Koaru asked softly as if expecting his brother to say no.

'Come ON Kao I thought you were 'all over' experimenting with thing…It's like an adventure only you and I share' He grinned down at his younger brother with those large caramel eyes.

Kaoru slid into the bath with himself firmly in Hikaru. Water sloshed over the side as Hikaru leaned forward to turn the taps off.

'Now…how's this going to work? Kaoru asked happily. Hikaru moved himself up and down Kao's erection and moaned softly.

'Ah…I get it' Kao smiled a gripped onto his twin's hips and helped higher and lower him down onto his member.

'Hum, that's good…God Kao that feels great!' Hikaru gasped as he hung his head backwards.

'How can I be God AND Kaoru? HAAAA' his groin started to hurt where Hikaru had nipped him.

'That hurt' he mumbled and looked up at Hika.

'Go' Hikaru begged him, Kaoru was only more than happy to agree.

'Love you' Kao panted as he thrust his hips as sharp as he could and was bet by his twins bum and a loud groan from both of them.

'H…Harder…Faster' Hikaru panted but was cut of by his brothers teasing.

'Say the magic word'

'Please' Hika pleaded.

'No'

'KAOOOOOO'

'NOOOOO'

'LOVE YOU' Hikaru snarled.

'Love you too' Koaru grinned and pushed Hikaru onto all fours. Hikaru's head was barely on top of the water and when Kao thrust into him, he had to put one hand on the wall to keep his balance!

'Ah that's the spot!' Hikaru yelled arching his back.

'Ah, I'm gonna…I'

'Cum then…go on' Kao whispered seductively.

'KAORUUUUU!!!' he yelled and the white liquid spurted into the bath, and moments later Kao came while yelling Hikaru's name. The water was now slimy sticky and white.

'Out' the youngest ordered and his twin did as he was told and watched as Kaoru drained the water from the bath.

'Like hell I would bathe in that…yuk' he smiled and cuddled Hikaru from his back, resting his lips onto his neck.

After filling the bath up they washed each other.

An hour later they had pure Egyptian cotton towels around their waists.

'Who first?' Hikaru asked when they got into their bedrooms.

'You…I need to chill' Kaoru grinned as he watched his brother let his towel drop down to his ankles and watched in detail as he put on his boxers and jeans, then a shirt then a hooded jacket. Then he watched Kaoru get dressed. Kaoru pulled him aside and kissed his lips.

'This is OUR dirty little secret' He grinned and pulled Hikaru down the stairs to get breakfast.


	7. Who's Yuki? he's with HaruChan

I own nothing, nope sadly enough BUT please enjoy it all the same ^-^ Well no spelling mistake spotters please and comment, If I get FIVE I shall carry on

My pairing in this is Hikaru/Kaoru and Hikaru/Haruhi and Kaoru/Haruhi…But mostly the twins with each other. Yoai, Twinest and MAYBE a bit of lemon. Yuki is my own character. Sorry but I needed Yuki to be who he is because I cant make the story how I planned it if not.

'You…I need to chill' Kaoru grinned as he watched his brother let his towel drop down to his ankles and watched in detail as he put on his boxers and jeans, then a shirt then a hooded jacket. Then he watched Kaoru get dressed. Kaoru pulled him aside and kissed his lips.

'This is OUR dirty little secret' He grinned and pulled Hikaru down the stairs to get breakfast.

Breakfast was always their favourite time of day, commoner's coffee and whatever the chief whipped up, usually containing toast, eggs and some meat.

Hikaru and Kaoru sat opposite each other at the large dining table and grinned at each other, it became a usual thing that happened EVERY DAY! Kaoru would get his breakfast and wait for Hikaru to get his. They would flick a couple of insignificant pieces of food at each other and watch the maids clean up in disgust. Then finish the breakfast, go on a wonder then come home and do whatever. Typical twins really just typical Hika and Kao.

They had their breakfast with as little problem as possible then went out for a wander.

'Hika…I wonder what Haru-Chan is doing?' Kao said innocently earning a peck on the cheek.

'Do you prefer her to me?' Hikaru said sadly and held his face away from his twin.

'No way! I love you Hikaru, don't ever leave me' he said and placed his finger on the corner of Hikaru's mouth.

'No, not here…bully' He blushed, anyone would just think that they were accidental look-alikes' in love…not twins.

They stood staring in each others eyes until the group of people around them started applauding.

'SO CUTE!'

'ARE THEY TWINS?'

'AWWW!'

'I WANT THEM!'

'CARMERA WHERE IS MY CAMERA?!' the people shouted and cooed them until they left the group.

'That was fun' Hikaru smiled softly.

'Next time, the mall' Kaoru added mischievously and they walked away and chuckled.

It took them quite a while but they were now in the centre of the town, shops left right and centre.

'Hey…Haruhi's with a guy!' Hikaru gasped.

'Not a bad looking one at that!' Kao added but Hika shot him a glare so he shut up.

'Lets go lil' bro' Hikaru smiled and ran after Haruhi and the boy she was with.

They crept behind them and listened to the conversation. **(A/:N- Think rude and immature like the twins lol.) **

'Yeh but…it wasn't the first time I had done it' Haruhi said rather sleepily, the twins had to cover each others mouths to stop them from gasping or yelling.

'I had lots of fun though, it hurt though…Your hips are defiantly feminine Haruhi' the boy in question smiled at her and wrapped and arm around her waist.

'That's not very nice Yuki…it was just as uncomfortable being on your lap.

The Hitachiin twins did yell this time but hid behind a hot dog stand before they looked around. Then followed them again.

'I couldn't tell if you were scared or enjoying yourself. I think that coffin did the best though' He said and grinned. He watched as Haruhi nodded.

'I can't believe you got a call half way through it, it ruined the moment' Haruhi giggled and the boy, named Yuki blushed crimson.

'I'm sorry, my mum wanted to check up on me and see if I wasn't doing anything naughty, that went down the drain' He laughed and Haruhi looked up.

'You wanted to…I was against it totally. You know I hate being in small crowded rooms' that was enough for the twins and they pushed Yuki out of the way and linked arms with Haruhi.

'You should be ashamed…' Hikaru started

'Taking our Haruhi's innocents like that' they growled at him. Haruhi groaned.

'Idiots…Sorry Yuki-Kun, this is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They are my classmates' she explained and turned to the twins.

'And when you're finished, what is your problem? Huh!' She scowled and the twins just looked at her.

'You mean…you didn't DO IT?' they asked and blushed.

'NO! We had just been on the ghost train Morons' She growled and glared at them.

'Ah…that makes sense' Kaoru whispered to Hikaru.

'Yeh oops…listen no hard feelings eh Yuki-San?' they asked.

'No…but um, can I have my girl friend back please?' He took Haruhi into his arms after the twins mouths dropped to the ground.

'Yuki, be nice…you know exactly why were here' she smiled and hugged him tightly.

'Bully' he grinned down at her.

'So Yeh…get used to her being around me please' he smiled and bowed to them then walked away with her.

'You shouldn't do that Yuki, Kyouya-senpai will get me if he finds out' she said and clung onto his arm.

'Anyway it's impossible to prove that we are what we are…we could date and no one would know besides dad.


	8. One reason to be together

I own nothing, nope sadly enough BUT please enjoy it all the same ^-^ Well no spelling mistake spotters please and comment, If I get FIVE I shall carry on

My pairing in this is Hikaru/Kaoru and Hikaru/Haruhi and Kaoru/Haruhi…But mostly the twins with each other. Yoai, Twinest and MAYBE a bit of lemon. Yuki is my own character. Sorry but I needed Yuki to be who he is because I cant make the story how I planned it if not.

'You mean…you didn't DO IT?' they asked and blushed.

'NO! We had just been on the ghost train Morons' She growled and glared at them.

'Ah…that makes sense' Kaoru whispered to Hikaru.

'Yeh oops…listen no hard feelings eh Yuki-San?' they asked.

'No…but um, can I have my girl friend back please?' He took Haruhi into his arms after the twins mouths dropped to the ground.

'Yuki, be nice…you know exactly why were here' she smiled and hugged him tightly.

'Bully' he grinned down at her.

'So Yeh…get used to her being around me please' he smiled and bowed to them then walked away with her.

'You shouldn't do that Yuki, Kyouya-senpai will get me if he finds out' she said and clung onto his arm.

'Anyway it's impossible to prove that we are what we are…we could date and no one would know besides dad.

'That's not the point…besides them two incest is strictly prohibited, even more so between the natural rookie' She stared up at him and a couple of passers by stopped them.

'You look so cute together, we wish you all the best Haru-Chan'

'Thank you Honey-senpai…this is my…boyfriend, Yuki' she smiled up at Yuki then down at her small senpai and tall senpai.

'Please don't tell Kyouya-senpai!' she pleaded but saw Yuki's attempt to get away.

'Well we have to go…Yuki was taking me to my house so see you later'

She waved goodbye and walked hand in hand with Yuki.

'Ugh…it's horrible. Siblings shouldn't date…or pretend' she said disgusted and looked up to him.

'There is two months between us…and they don't even have any proof that we are related. We don't even look alike' Yuki said and turned with her in tow down an alley to get to her house.

'Yuki…you've only been here for a week…and you have already declared us dating. I've only known you for three weeks so what are you trying to pull?' she glared up and him and sighed.

'Well sorry…but your cute, sweet, fiery and my SISTER not my fault I'm attracted to you' he smiled down at her and snaked a arm around her waist.

'IT'S AGAINST THE LAW! Dam it…listen to yourself. I LOVE MY SISTER isn't the best thing to be saying' She frowned and hid her eyes behind her bangs hiding a deep blush.

'I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Or embarrass you but I can't help it' he looked down to her and lowered his face so that his lips were on top of Haruhi's who just stood in shock. When he drew away she took her time to talk.

'What was that for?' she whispered, still trying to gain her voice.

'Let's call it a sibling kiss and leave it at that…for now' he turned around and started towards the house. She walked slowly behind him…meanwhile with the twins…

Hikaru wrapped his arm around his twins' waist when they were pulled aside.

'Gay…Twins?' An unfamiliar voice stated more than asked. Kaoru was the first to speak.

'Actually Sir we may be Gay but so is another 43% Of Tokyo and as a matter of fact we are in no way related, we are just un-naturally similar. Possibly a clone but no idea' Kaoru said masterfully as if he had been reciting the same line for the past hour.

'Ah…s…sorry' the person in question stuttered and walked away.

'Such cheery chaps aren't they…the police I mean' Kaoru smiled at his brother and he smiled back.

'Well done…I'll give you an award for such quick thinking when we get home' Hikaru smiled seductively and Kao grinned.

'Not unless I beat you to it' they walked down the road and to their house, small smiled played at their features.

'We have school tomorrow don't we?' Hikaru asked when they sat down on the black love seats in the family room.

'Yeh but we have host club ALL DAY, since 'the king' wants us to get ready for a concert for the princesses. Probably a flirting zone ugh' Hikaru shook his head in distaste.

'Oh yes…my dearest hime, would you like to go up to the bedroom and chill…or have a make out session?' Kaoru bowed at Hikaru and offered his hand which his 'Hime' took kindly and was lead to the games room.

(A/:N I think Hime means princess but I'm not 100% sure x)

Kaoru pushed Hikaru on the seat and straddled his hips and kissed down his twins jaw line.

'Nn Kao' he mumbled softly under his lips. His whole skin felt it was on fire every time he was touching his twin. It was like they born and born together only for this one reason…


	9. kissing lessons

I own nothing, nope sadly enough BUT please enjoy it all the same ^-^ Well no spelling mistake spotters please and comment, If I get FIVE I shall carry on

My pairing in this is Hikaru/Kaoru and Hikaru/Haruhi and Kaoru/Haruhi…But mostly the twins with each other. Yoai, Twinest and MAYBE a bit of lemon. Yuki is my own character. Sorry but I needed Yuki to be who he is because I cant make the story how I planned it if not.

'Yeh but we have host club ALL DAY, since 'the king' wants us to get ready for a concert for the princesses. Probably a flirting zone ugh' Hikaru shook his head in distaste.

'Oh yes…my dearest hime, would you like to go up to the bedroom and chill…or have a make out session?' Kaoru bowed at Hikaru and offered his hand which his 'Hime' took kindly and was lead to the games room.

(A/:N I think Hime means princess but I'm not 100% sure x)

Kaoru pushed Hikaru on the seat and straddled his hips and kissed down his twins jaw line.

'Nn Kao' he mumbled softly under his lips. His whole skin felt it was on fire every time he was touching his twin. It was like they born and born together only for this one reason…

With Haruhi she was sat on the settee alone, well, to an extent. Her dad was out working and Yuki was sorting his room out for the third time in the night. She sighed and looked around with her fourth book of the night in her hand. She didn't even notice Yuki sneak up to her and lean next to her ear.

'Do you REALLY hate me that much?' he asked softly and ran hand down the side of her face to rest on her collar bone.

'No…I just…I don't…I cant…you know' the words wouldn't form on her lips; to be honest she had been with Yuki all her life but just hadn't told anyone about it. He was like her little secret. It made her giddy to even think that she had a secret and even KYOUYA didn't know! She felt soft lips brush against her cheek and she froze.

'Just a kiss' she heard Yuki whisper against her flesh and she leaned back to give him a perfect view of her lips and neck. She could see the love and lust painted in his eyes like a picture drawn for just one gallery appearance she leaned in closer to him, her lip inches away from his. Opening her lips a little she blew softly onto his almost drooling lips as he quivered underneath her.

'No' she grinned and pulled away only to discover a hand on the back of her neck, preventing her to draw away.

'No? That's just teasing me' He grinned softly and leaned forward to latch onto her bottom lip. With a gasp her eyes widened in the shock of the contact. Her feelings were conflicting, half said she hated it and should push him away the other half said to respond to the kiss.

'Tell me how you feel…don't make me wait Haruhi' he mumbled into her ear which made her shiver in anticipation. She could hear his breath on her neck and could feel the gentle pounding of his heartbeat which was racing like a rocket.

With a sudden wave of lust she kissed him back, unsurely at first then she got the hang of it but as soon as she was about to push away he plunged his tongue into her cave-like mouth while he tasted the sweet taste of toothpaste and apples. Haruhi didn't know what to do. This was her first kiss and she didn't want it to be her last.

'Don't worry…just do as I do. Use your tongue a bit' He advised her softly as Haruhi tested between soft quick licks and long smooth ones which had him moaning in approval.

'Good…now use your hands' He said again. He knew fully well he was ordering her but for all she knew he was just telling her how to kiss.

She did as he said and stroked his stomach and allowed her hands to wander his shirt so she could feel his muscles.

The moment she placed her finger on the waistband of his trousers feeling his aroused manhood…

PLEASE COMMENT!!!


	10. Close to heaven

I own nothing, nope sadly enough BUT please enjoy it all the same ^-^ Well no spelling mistake spotters please and comment, If I get FIVE I shall carry on

My pairing in this is Hikaru/Kaoru and Hikaru/Haruhi and Kaoru/Haruhi…But mostly the twins with each other. Yoai, Twinest and MAYBE a bit of lemon. Yuki is my own character. Sorry but I needed Yuki to be who he is because I cant make the story how I planned it if not.

'Good…now use your hands' He said again. He knew fully well he was ordering her but for all she knew he was just telling her how to kiss.

She did as he said and stroked his stomach and allowed her hands to wander his shirt so she could feel his muscles.

The moment she placed her finger on the waistband of his trousers feeling his aroused manhood…

She gasped at the obstruction, her chocolate eyes widened in excitement and curiosity.

'Sorry…your fault' Yuki looked away, his cheeks were crimson and his eyes lidded with a hood of lust.

'Well…if I'm the cause…I had better get rid of the symptom' She grinned at eyed the bump in his skinny jeans, he seemed in much pain so cautiously hooked her little finger on the zip, drawing it down slowly.

'Leave the rest for now' he grinned at her and placed her hands underneath his baggy shirt and she flinched, not in fear but of anticipation. His strong abs and heavy breathing turned her on more then she could comprehend. Her head span as her hand travelled along his upper body, almost on its own. She heard him gasp and retracted her hand away with a deep blush.

'S…sorry' she mumbled and stood up, her feet shaking underneath her body.

'W…wait…why are you going?' he looked hurt when he stood in front of her.

'I…thought I hurt you' Haruhi could now safely say that she was confused. Even more so at the fact she got so close to doing IT with her own brother.

'No…idiot, you just caught me off guard when you touched me' he blushed even more red if it was possible.

'Ah…well let's go to your room…my rooms too small and if dad comes home early we'll be dead' Haruhi pointed out and Yuki nodded, picking her up bridal style and carrying her up the stairs.

'Your too light…you need to start eating properly' Yuki mumbled while he took her along the landing.

'Not my fault I'm always busy' She mumbled softly in his ear, he shivered and grinned.

'Well…you can eat me WHILE you're busy' he winked down at her and so did she.

Yuki laid her down on the double bed, his room was navy blue with a cream carpet.

'We'll take it slow for now…you can tell me to stop whenever you want to' Haruhi nodded but didn't take a second until she had his shirt off.

'You've been working out' she smiled and leaned into his arms. She felt like she belong there…no matter if they were related.

'You look cold' she inquired rubbing up his arms softly.

'No…I'm just…excited' He could feel that feeling build up in his lower stomach.

'Excuse me please' He mumbled and ran to the bathroom to 'relive himself before the full on fun started.

Haruhi blushed furiously and giggled to herself. So close. She felt hot and even worse she felt…somewhat needy. The moment he came back he kissed her, on the forehead then down to her cheek while brushing his finger against her lips he began softly nibbling on her collar and she was doing the same but instead her free hand began running through his soft hair.

'I love you' He didn't want her to answer so lifted his head and kissed her full, pure lips. No one had ever taken her lips like how he was, nor her innocence how he was.

She mumbled something against his lips which he drew away to hear her.

'I…love you too' She latched onto his lips again, a tear f joy ran down her cheek as his hand wondered around her stomach up to her covered breasts.

'Huh?' he tugged her shirt off to reveal bandages.

'It would cause a problem if they found out I was a female so I Use bandages to keep my breasts down…through my shirt it just looks like I have quite a lot of muscle' She blushed as she reached round her back and undid the bandage. In Yuki's view was plump breasts hidden by a red lace bra.

'Wow…nice' he kissed her again but stated massaging her left breast and she gasp which gave him entrance to her mouth. His tongue roamed around until he found her tongue and they started a battle for dominance.

Haruhi was persistent but when she started to run out of breath she let him claim what he wanted.

They pulled away after what seemed like hours. Still panting for air Haruhi cupped his cheek in her hand.

'*pant* Thanks' She didn't know why she had said that. Thank you for what? The kiss, the love? She didn't know but it seemed like Yuki knew what she was talking about.

'Carry on with the undressing…you can go last' Haruhi nodded and with a swift movement bit onto his collar, not too hard but not too soft.

She pressed her hand between them both and began her work with his leather belt.

PLEASE COMMENT!!!

I know I'm cruel for stopping it there but the next chapter will be up ASAP!


	11. Sibling pleasure and a proposal

I own nothing, nope sadly enough BUT please enjoy it all the same ^-^ Well no spelling mistake spotters please and comment, If I get FIVE I shall carry on

My pairing in this is Hikaru/Kaoru and Hikaru/Haruhi and Kaoru/Haruhi…But mostly the twins with each other. Yoai, Twinest and MAYBE a bit of lemon. Yuki is my own character. Sorry but I needed Yuki to be who he is because I cant make the story how I planned it if not.

They pulled away after what seemed like hours. Still panting for air Haruhi cupped his cheek in her hand.

'*pant* Thanks' She didn't know why she had said that. Thank you for what? The kiss, the love? She didn't know but it seemed like Yuki knew what she was talking about.

'Carry on with the undressing…you can go last' Haruhi nodded and with a swift movement bit onto his collar, not too hard but not too soft.

She pressed her hand between them both and began her work with his leather belt.

She could feel the buckle between her fingers as she slipped the leather from the loops on his jeans.

'I…what do I do now?' she blushed at the stupid question but she would rather ask then take his jeans off to find out he didn't want it. When she felt his large hands behind her own and helped her unzip his jeans and pull them down.

She blushed and nudged his boxers down to his ankles and he stepped out of them.

'Your turn' she had got used to looking at his naked body so nodded sheepishly when he tugged her jeans down to view her long, slender legs. And when he uncased her in a warm embrace he unlatched her bra hook and gently put it onto the floor. With Haruhi's back on his palm he settled her down on the bed with her head at the top on the pillows and quickly took her panties off so they were both exposed in front of each other. Haruhi was looking away, most likely to the door, thought Yuki as he watched her for a few moments before taking her lips in his and he felt her sigh between his lips and so smiled softly.

He took her hands in his and let Haruhi feel his softly toned body, and when she began to move her hands on her own he began to kiss and nibble more flesh. From her collar down to her shoulder then to her breasts when he stayed there to play with them for a bit .Haruhi began to arch her body up to his mouth bit by bit. He kissed, nibbled and sucked on each nipple. Her breathing went soft as he tore away and looked at her for approval and when she nodded softly he positioned himself at her entrance in between her legs and pushed her hands above her head.

'It won't hurt for too long…I promise' He soothed her and entwined their fingers together.

The moment he broke her special barrier she gulped and choked back a startled sob.

'Is it that bad?' he asked anxiously, when she shook her head softly he planted a tender kiss on her trembling lips.

'tell me when' he whispered huskily into her chest.

She began to move around a little bit to experiment.

'O…ok I t…think it fine now' She said softly as the pain subsided. He nodded and began to thrust against her as softly as he could.

'I'm sorry…but I don't know if I can be soft for much longer' he mumbled when he noticed that at every movement made her wince.

'Don't worry its fine' she forced a smile and groaned when he thrust harder and quicker. He filled every inch of her insides and soon enough Haruhi was meeting his thrusts and moaning and pleading. The smell of lust and sounds of love filled the over- sized bedroom.

'Ah Yuki I'm going to…'

'No wait please' He panted against her and he pounded into her even more until he rasped out.

'Ok you can now because I a…' he never finished his sentence as they both came and shook lightly, growls of pain and sighs of pleasure erupted in the siblings throats.

'Oops…I forgot the condom' Yuki blushed and help a condom packet out to her which she took with a smile and threw on the floor.

'I'm on the pill so who gives a crap?' she snuggled into his body and fell into a peaceful slumber until the devil duo burst in through the door and grinned, a bag in Hikaru's hands.

'Did we miss the fun?' They asked together and grinned when they saw Haruhi sweaty and sleeping.

'Yeh…sorry' Yuki mumbled when they locked the door and walked up to the bed.

'Hey Yuki…how about you have some fun with us two?'

PLEASE COMMENT!!!

I'm SORRY!!!!!!!


	12. The fun begins

I own nothing, nope sadly enough BUT please enjoy it all the same ^-^ Well no spelling mistake spotters please and comment, If I get FIVE I shall carry on

My pairing in this is Hikaru/Kaoru and Hikaru/Haruhi and Kaoru/Haruhi…But mostly the twins with each other. Yoai, Twinest and MAYBE a bit of lemon. Yuki is my own character. Sorry but I needed Yuki to be who he is because I cant make the story how I planned it if not.

'I'm on the pill so who gives a crap?' she snuggled into his body and fell into a peaceful slumber until the devil duo burst in through the door and grinned, a bag in Hikaru's hands.

'Did we miss the fun?' They asked together and grinned when they saw Haruhi sweaty and sleeping.

'Yeh…sorry' Yuki mumbled when they locked the door and walked up to the bed.

'Hey Yuki…how about you have some fun with us two?' the twins chimed together and Yuki grinned happily.

'Sure why not…after that she wont be up until morning' the tall teen grinned.

'What are you going to do with Haruhi?' They asked pointing at the slumbering girl.

'I'll take her to bed. Wait here' Yuki grinned and pulled Haruhi up in his arms to his chest.

The twins opened the door for him and watched as he crossed the corridor and into Haruhi's room. When he was in he laid her softly in her bed and tucked her in.

'I will always love you' He whispered into her ear before turning to his heel and leaving for some extra fun.

He peaked his head around the side of the door and looked around tentatively. When he noticed no one was in he walked through but jumped backwards onto the bed when the door slammed closed and locked, at the side were two grinning faces, lust hooded eyes on identical faces.

'Hey Yuki…lets have some fun…a game if you will' Hikaru started in a creepy voice and hooked an arm around his twins waist.

'Yeh…me and Hikaru verses you' Kaoru finished with a sly grin and low chuckle. Yuki wasn't dumb, let alone dense and smiled shyly in a mocking sense.

'Aww…but I'm sure to lose' he said innocently nibbling the tip of his pinkie finger seductively.

'Don't worry…we'll make sure you get a runner up prize' they grinned together and the Hitachiin twins pounced of Haruhi's only brother.

Limbs tangled together in an attempt to restrain Yuki.

'Kaoru…you're on my head' Yuki mumbled as Kaoru sat on his head so all he saw was darkness.

'Hikaru hand me the blindfold please' Kaoru whispered and thankfully took the blue Ouran high school handkerchief (that they had made into a blindfold O_O) the younger twin softly lifted Yuki's head and tied the blindfold tightly, but not too tightly around his deep eyes.

'Someone gets aroused easily…Kao…you've made him hard already!' Hikaru teased and gave his brother a pair of black handcuffs.

'These are Kyouya-senpai's so don't get anything on them' Kaoru laughed and clicked one hand to the bed…and the next while Hikaru was working on Yuki's feet.

'You ok down there?' Kaoru grinned as he got off of their prisoner.

'I Guess' he mumbled through the muffled sounds.

Kaoru unbuttoned everyone's shirts, sliding Hikaru's off and softly kissing his jaw down to his collar, then undoing his own dark purple shirt then gently glided Yuki's shirt down his shoulders, down his arms and around his wrists.

'Hika…you can do the honours' Kaoru smiled softly as his brother nodded happily and tugged his belt off and his trousers off so her was only in his boxers, he did the same to Kaoru's then began on Yuki's. He whipped the belt from its loops and edged them down painfully slow…………

PLEASE COMMENT!!!


	13. tip of the tongue, teeth, lips

I own nothing, nope sadly enough BUT please enjoy it all the same ^-^ Well no spelling mistake spotters please and comment, If I get FIVE I shall carry on

My pairing in this is Hikaru/Kaoru and Hikaru/Haruhi and Kaoru/Haruhi…But mostly the twins with each other. Yoai, Twinest and MAYBE a bit of lemon. Yuki is my own character. Sorry but I needed Yuki to be who he is because I cant make the story how I planned it if not.

Kaoru unbuttoned everyone's shirts, sliding Hikaru's off and softly kissing his jaw down to his collar, then undoing his own dark purple shirt then gently glided Yuki's shirt down his shoulders, down his arms and around his wrists.

'Hika…you can do the honours' Kaoru smiled softly as his brother nodded happily and tugged his belt off and his trousers off so he was only in his boxers, he did the same to Kaoru's then began on Yuki's. He whipped the belt from its loops and edged them down painfully slow.

They could both hear Yuki whimper softly under his restraints and the Hitachiin twins grinned pleased at the sound.

'What's wrong Yuki-KUN??'

'Do you like to be powerless that much?' Kaoru finished his older brothers' sentence for once

'No actually…I prefer to be on top' he hinted coolly. Although he was in darkness because of he piece of cloth that wrapped around his eyes he could tell the twins were grinning.

'Hey Hikaru…can you remember when we went to vocal group a few years ago?' Asked innocently to his brother…ignoring the pain that twisted in his groin as he watched Yuki strain to overcome the pain of his rock hard erection.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow questioningly but answered.

'Yes…and?' he asked.

'Shall we test their theory?' His younger sibling grinned but Hikaru got even more confused and stated so.

'What theory?'

'The tip of the tongue, the teeth, the lips' Kaoru grinned glancing down to Yuki's groin to give a better hint. Hikaru smirked wildly and nodded, lust hooded both eyes.

'Sure…but I'm a bit rusty so I might need to try it out a bit' they laughed and watched interested as Yuki writhed around on the bed and gasped when his boxers were tugged away from their place on his hips and his manhood sprang to it's full length.

'The tip of the tongue, the teeth, the lips' Hikaru sang and brushed the tip of his tongue down the underside of Yuki's penis. Yuki groaned but somehow managed to stop his hips from bucking straight away.

After licking his way back up again he slipped the red head into his mouth and slowly nibbled half way down the flesh then back up…then grazed his lips down it…forcing himself to not use his tongue or teeth while doing so.

'I think the theory was correct…too bad it had nothing to do with an arse-hole' Hikaru laughed before bending down and freeing him and his brother from their matching blue and red boxers. Kaoru giggled softly as Hikaru gazed at him questioningly again.

'Hehe…we are the same size in everything' Kaoru laughed as he pushed his arection to the side of his brothers, sure they were the same lengthways but Hikaru noticed that HIS was the thickest by barely anything.

'It seems that way anyway, shall we start oh dear Yuki?' Hikaru grinned down and look at Yuki who was grinning.

'please do' he grinned but didn't have to wait long before Hikaru was straddling his hips and Kaoru began to slowly, teasingly softly slid his hands up and down Yuki and his twins shafts.

Both groaned in please until Yuki gasped softly.

'Ooh, Kaoru you can multitask' he grinned but gritted his teeth together when Kaoru pulled a little too hard for his liking.

'Careful bro' Hikaru snorted in laughter. 'Don't give the poor guy carpet burn'

They all laughed then moaned then groaned, soon all noises formed together to make the most sexual and appealing sound ever.

PLEASE COMMENT!!!

Red hot


	14. Toys in a bag

I own nothing, nope sadly enough BUT please enjoy it all the same ^-^ Well no spelling mistake spotters please and comment, If I get FIVE I shall carry on

My pairing in this is Hikaru/Kaoru and Hikaru/Haruhi and Kaoru/Haruhi…But mostly the twins with each other. Yoai, Twinest and MAYBE a bit of lemon. Yuki is my own character. Sorry but I needed Yuki to be who he is because I cant make the story how I planned it if not.

Both groaned in pleasure until Yuki gasped softly.

'Ooh, Kaoru you can multitask' he grinned but gritted his teeth together when Kaoru pulled a little too hard for his liking.

'Careful bro' Hikaru snorted in laughter. 'Don't give the poor guy carpet burn'

They all laughed then moaned then groaned, soon all noises formed together to make the most sexual and appealing sound ever.

'W…what's in the bag?' Yuki asked when he had a little bit of breath.

'Some toys...why? do you want to try playing with them?' Hikaru laughed and tugged his twins into his arms to let Yuki think.

'Ne Hika…I thought those were OUR toys' Kaoru grinned at him brother.

'Ah BUT this is a special occasion, I only brought a quarter of the things from home…and think about it, three of us means more fun for us and you' Hikaru teased, gently running his hand over his twins erect nipple and placing his knee between his brothers' legs.

The groan of pleasure was taken as a 'alright sounds like fun' answer and with a soft sigh Yuki got the twins' attention.

'Sure…I'll try it, as long as I can be taken out of all this and get to do the first move' Yuki was so persuasive that the Hitachiin twins just HAD to say ok so while Hikaru got the bag Kaoru took Yuki out of the blindfold and immediately attacked his red lips.

'Your poor lips…did you try and EAT Haruhi or something?' Kaoru smiled and did as his brother had to him not much earlier, putting his knee on Yuki's erection and began toying with his nipples.

'Ugh' Yuki groaned and swallowed harshly

'And she tasted perfect in every way, shape and form…EVERYWHERE tasted like heaven' he stressed his point with a toothy grin.

'Aww…well you can have seconds and desert right here' Kao teased him with a nibble on his neck.

'im back lets get a move on before I cum' Hikaru chuckled and pressed the bag into Kao's arms and the younger twin rummaged around in the bag but finished by laying all the 'Toys' onto the floor in front of Yuki who was now sat up

(Kaoru had taken away the handcuffs)

'How did you get THEM?' Yuki gasped and looked at them, a black vibrator, a blue double headed vibrator, handcuffs, lots of lube two flavoured and a normal by the looks of them and several other things that Yuki couldn't quite make out.

'Our mum believes in 'if you get curious; might as well have some fun with it' They stated together with huge grins.

'S…so they buy you THESE?' Yuki choked in a laugh when they nodded again.

'yup, she says we never did have innocence so why try to act like we did' Hikaru broke down in a fit of laughter before sighing happily.

'your mum is awesome then' Yuki laughed when Kaoru nodded in agreement.

'yeh…she even makes us kinky outfits like once we got a maid one each…so funny when Tamaki and Kyouya came in from their 'date'' Kaoru also burst out laughing when Yuki's smile twisted into a disturbed frown.

'Please…don't explain' he chuckled and pulled down twins into his arms.

'No how about having some fun?' he whispered into each ear and groaned when both twins wrapped their hands around his cock and he did the same with them.

'Ok…you can start' the Hitachiin's groaned and pulled them to sprawl across the huge bed.

'Gladly' Yuki growled seductively.

PLEASE COMMENT!!!


	15. Kissing first

I own nothing, nope sadly enough BUT please enjoy it all the same ^-^ Well no spelling mistake spotters please and comment, If I get FIVE I shall carry on

My pairing in this is Hikaru/Kaoru and Hikaru/Haruhi and Kaoru/Haruhi…But mostly the twins with each other. Yoai, Twinest and MAYBE a bit of lemon. Yuki is my own character. Sorry but I needed Yuki to be who he is because I cant make the story how I planned it if not.

'Please…don't explain' he chuckled and pulled down twins into his arms.

'No how about having some fun?' he whispered into each ear and groaned when both twins wrapped their hands around his cock and he did the same with them.

'Ok…you can start' the Hitachiin's groaned and pulled them to sprawl across the huge bed.

'Gladly' Yuki growled seductively.

Yuki leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed the vibrator from the floor and tossed it to the foot of the bed.

'Niiiccceee choice' Hikaru teased and Kaoru blushed and stared up at Yuki with wide eyes.

'In you or one of us?' He asked softly and Yuki patted his head and planted a kiss to his forehead.

'We'll see eh?' He grinned and softly kissed Kaoru on the lips pursing them so if Kaoru had a sudden rush of want or confidence he couldn't push through his lips into his mouth. He felt the youngest Hitachiin try to pierce his lips with his tongue but when he didn't let it pass Kaoru whimpered but tried again. His tongue tasted so good against Yuki's lips that he almost caved and when Kao's tongue ran across his plump and sore lips he felt his manhood tremble. Kaoru pulled back with a mischievous look in his gold eyes.

'Ne Hika…Yuki-kun wont let me taste him. I wonder if he needs some reassurance' Kaoru winked but looked at Yuki with childish hurt in his eyes.

'Fine…I'll have someone else to help me' Kaoru turned around towards Hikaru and saw his twins' eyes widen.

'I shouldn't have to beg Hika…just come over here and be a good little boy' Kaoru smiled softly, playing with his twin for a bit of fun. Hikaru sat between his legs and looked in the identical eyes.

'I love you so much' Kaoru smiled ever so softly. He tugged at his older twins' wrist and pushed his lips softly but firmly onto the others' disused lips and licked his top lip beckoningly.

'W…what are you doing?' Yuki gasped in shock but smirked when he noticed their hands interlock and their gazes looking directly at him like they had just caught him eating cookies from the off limits cookie jar.

'Since your mouth is restricted I thought my DEAR Hika will help me with the pent up energy' Kaoru grinned and locked his lips back to his deep kiss. With a deep throated groan from Hikaru, Kaoru slipped his long salmon pink tongue into his cave like mouth. Dipping past the battling tongue he licked the roof of the mouth he was consuming with his lips and tongue.

'Ng…DON'T…do that' Kaoru brought back Kaoru and instantly plunged his own burning tongue into his mouth.

'Finally…thanks…Hika' Kaoru managed to groan while battling in the open for dominance.

'No problem' Hikaru mumbled while watching the battle with intense eyes.

When Yuki had gotten Kaoru hard and panting he brought Hikaru into his arms to start yet another setting for the later activities. Yuki growled when he saw Kaoru bring his hand towards the front of his body to slowly stroke himself.

'OY! Don't waste anything, be patient' Yuki grinned and kicked the smaller males hand away from his large manhood.

'Why…waste…time?' Hikaru groaned when Yuki's tongue did a surprisingly deep dip.

'I want…to get us all ready…and use a bit of time to think…of actions' He stated sucking on the others' tongue. With a soft 'ah' Hikaru grabbed Kaoru and pulled his into a one armed hug and so did Yuki.

'Let's go…get into IT' Yuki licked down the side of Hikaru's neck down and bit down softly on his collar.

'Go get on the bed then' Yuki growled seductively and turned to Kaoru.

'While Hika gets everything ready I'll entice you' he grinned and licked down the side of his neck like he had to Hika slowly. Then sunk his teeth into the sweet tasting flesh of his collar bone. With a soft whimper Kao arched his back slightly into the males' mouth.

'On with the show' Yuki smiled and almost threw Kaoru onto the bed, finally taking in their identical naked form.

'You two tease me' Yuki grinned down at them and attacked down their stomachs until the ache between his own legs got too much.

'Have fun' Hikaru winked and they began…

PLEASE COMMENT!!!


	16. Hika is like a dog!

I own nothing, nope sadly enough BUT please enjoy it all the same ^-^ Well no spelling mistake spotters please and comment, If I get FIVE I shall carry on

My pairing in this is Hikaru/Kaoru and Hikaru/Haruhi and Kaoru/Haruhi…But mostly the twins with each other. Yoai, Twinest and MAYBE a bit of lemon. Yuki is my own character. Sorry but I needed Yuki to be who he is because I cant make the story how I planned it if not.

'Go get on the bed then' Yuki growled seductively and turned to Kaoru.

'While Hika gets everything ready I'll entice you' he grinned and licked down the side of his neck like he had to Hika slowly. Then sunk his teeth into the sweet tasting flesh of his collar bone. With a soft whimper Kao arched his back slightly into the males' mouth.

'On with the show' Yuki smiled and almost threw Kaoru onto the bed, finally taking in their identical naked form.

'You two tease me' Yuki grinned down at them and attacked down their stomachs until the ache between his own legs got too much.

'Have fun' Hikaru winked and they began…

Hikaru's eyes widened the moment something moist made contact with the sensitive head of his throbbing member. Yuki's mouth encased what used to belong only to Kaoru. He shook softly and pressed his head up onto the head board with such force that he could feel it wobble under his heads strength.

'Y…Yuki, Get Kaoru' Hikaru panted softly bucking his hips lightly into the warmth. Before he could do the movement again two cold hands held his hips down onto the bed and rubbed the bone carefully.

'He went to go get some drinks and…food' Yuki mumbled and the vibrations of his voice made Hikaru's member tingle happily. He forgot about who was pleasuring him for the moment and just thought of what was to come…all three of them together. Making noises together.

'I'm back…Yuki…Hika' Kaoru stumbled through the door with a bag in his hand. Hikaru whimpered when Yuki drew away and opened his eyes into a blurry vision.

'ng?' He whimpered yet again blinking and watching intently while Yuki licked his plump lips obviously tasting something from Hika because he grinned like a Cheshire cat.

'Ah…Me and Hika love strawberries so I couldn't resist but get some' the youngest Hitachiin grinned and put the bag at the side of the bed.

'I like bags…bags are good…bags mean fun when you two are around' Yuki teased blowing one last time onto Hikaru before slowly drawing away, sighing as he did so.

'Come 'ere' Yuki mumbled huskily spreading his hand out for the youngest to grab hold of. The moment he did, he quickly pulled him onto the bed; Yuki straddled his hips and pressed a long finger onto Hikaru's lips.

'Lets get this party on' He grinned and began to use one hand to rub Kaoru's member from underneath his own body. Kaoru did the same although constantly stopped and started his strokes because of what the male was doing to him.

'Turn over and come over 'ere' Yuki groaned to Hikaru and motioned for him to lay down next to him. He did so quite obediently which caused a snigger to emanate from deep with Yuki's throat.

'You have him well trained Kao-kun' He winked to said twin.

'Yep…and I taught him tricks…we'll show you soon eh?' Kaoru seemed to have a somewhat mischievous aura around him so it was obvious it was turning the boys on wildly. With a look of amusement he looked upon the straining face of the younger Hitachiin.

'Like? What…' He asked huskily.

'Oh, beg…sit, roll over, speak' He pecking his lover/brother's cheek softly.

'He's my own perfect, personal pooch' He chuckled.

Action will be on next chapter haha XD

PLEASE COMMENT!!!


	17. Sexy threesome XD

I own nothing, nope sadly enough BUT please enjoy it all the same ^-^ Well no spelling mistake spotters please and comment, If I get FIVE I shall carry on

My pairing in this is Hikaru/Kaoru and Hikaru/Haruhi and Kaoru/Haruhi…But mostly the twins with each other. Yoai, Twinest and lemon.

GRAPHIC YAOI WARNING……. GRAPHIC YAOI WARNING

'Yep…and I taught him tricks…we'll show you soon eh?' Kaoru seemed to have a somewhat mischievous aura around him so it was obvious it was turning the boys on wildly. With a look of amusement he looked upon the straining face of the younger Hitachiin.

'Like? What…' He asked huskily.

'Oh, beg…sit, roll over, and speak' He said while pecking his lover/brother's cheek softly.

'He's my own perfect, personal pooch' He chuckled.

Yuki's eyes widened in a cute taken-aback way and grinned.

'Let's put the tricks to the test then' He smiled and

'Roll over Hika' Kaoru smiled softly and his brother did as he was told, rolling onto his stomach with his bottom at the side of the two males.

'Well done' Kaoru and Yuki smirked softly. With a small whimper Hikaru wiggled his bum teasingly to get their attention.

'A little enthusiastic are we not?' Yuki said in an almost hypnotised voice.

Hikaru whimpered again to answer his question and watched keenly as his younger brother sucked on Yuki's fingers.

'Thank you' Yuki grinned and softly began to tease around Hikaru's hole. Then without warning he felt something enter his own and he gasp, accidentally pushing his finger into Hikaru's body.

'Sorry Hikaru…Ow Kaoru that hurt' He whined, still feeling Kaoru curl his finger slightly.

'Huh? You mean you never? Even? Not even once?' Hikaru gasped looking behind him to stare at Yuki, as did his brother.

'No…I watched some before but never actually had something inside of me' he blushed a shade of crimson and at that moment he found himself on the bottom of the bed, him on his stomach and both twins battling with either hand.

'Get off or else your dead' He hissed feeling his hands get bound to the bed.

'Sorry if I hurt you' Kaoru said softly pushing a slick, saliva coated finger into him earning a hiss of pain.

'How…do you two get pleasure out of this?' Yuki choked softly feeling Kao softly curl his fingers inside of him. The pain faded as he pushed a second in, scissoring his hole softly.

'It gets better once you're ready and have had something big inside of you' Hikaru smiled reassuringly feeling somewhat sorry for the teen. They had gotten used to it and lived to please each other but Yuki had only just lost his virginity, to Haruhi non-the-less.

'I'm ready for it' Yuki grinned feeling Hikaru slide underneath his he grinned and when he was met by a rock hard erection he grinned.

'This I can go with' He smiled clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth then lashing it out poking Hikaru's red head and heard him moan.

And as soon as Kaoru entered him with his thick member Hikaru encased Yuki's member with his mouth, trying to lower his attention to the pain.

He hissed softly, digging his nails into the palm of his hands causing ruby-like droplets to form on his skin.

'Holy crap face' He hissed almost biting down on Hikaru's flesh but thinking better of it since he had his own member also in his mouth.

'Tell me when' Kaoru soothed, rubbing Yuki's rear gently as if to sooth the pain that emitted within his skin. With a simple nod he breathed in and out to calm his ragged breathing.

'Ng' he moaned when Hikaru sucked surprisingly sweetly.

'o.k.' He mumbled relaxing all of his muscles when he felt Kaoru pull out almost all the way, then thrust back in. The mixture of pain and pleasure overwhelmed him and he gulped softly.

'Faster' He hummed feeling pleasure slowly take over the pain he used to feel.

'I don't…think…I…can…be…gentle' Kaoru seemed to almost plead with a look of lust all over his face.

'No problem' Yuki grinned and watched Hikaru suck his throbbing member.

He thrust in and out, grunting along with the impact of flesh on flesh.

Without Yuki even noticing Hikaru slipped out from under him and while Yuki was bathing in pleasure he edged onto Yuki's member thrusting downwards so it entered him in one mighty thrust ah.

'Un-tie-me' He panted watching through blurry eyes as Hikaru untied him from the bed post settling back into the nook in his legs.

'Un, this is too ah' Yuki groaned and thrust harshly into Hikaru when Kao struck his sweet spot.

'I'm gonna…'

'Me Too'

'Same here'

At the same time, as if conjoined they came together groaning each others names, feeling the warmth of the others' seed spilling into their bodies.

'Hm…we didn't even get to try the toys out' Hikaru panted between heavy breaths. Yuki pulled out and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

'Next time'

PLEASE COMMENT!!!


End file.
